


a taste of murder on your lips.

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Dark, M/M, i guess, just two boys who want to kill each other, nothing too graphic, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: the sky is dark, swarming around us. We feel like drowning.





	a taste of murder on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> another one before I head off to the fair ;)

how did we dissolve to this point?

 

your spine, the careful rocks placed there.

 

i run my finger over each one, 

as if each tip of my nail makes a journey over miles of jagged mountains.

 

i look at you, but you don’t look back.

 

you’re worn down,

i can tell because your eyes don’t hold their place with mine like they used to.

 

etiolated; gone like a plant.

            i can’t find the place inside you, where it all started.

 

where my hands wound themselves around your beak boned wrists,

bruising pale and untouched skin. 

 

where an upturned nose bled carelessly;

left a stain as it swam down to your pouting lips,

where you can’t breathe --

because i'm suffocating you.

  
  


the sky is dark, swarming around us,

we feel like drowning.

 

_ sweetheart, _

i say,

a lie living on my tongue, burying itself there and refusing to leave.

_ sweetheart, you’re ruining me. _

 

there’s an illusion of a smile on your face,

but I know,

  
  


you want to murder me too, lover boy.


End file.
